Metal Fight Beyblade: The Sudden Apocalypse
by TheAwesomeFantasticStriker6000
Summary: There is a virus that has spread all over the world. Noone knows where it came from, and all everyone knows is that it appeared. Masamune aims to find the cause of this and put an end to it, with the help of friends. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I got the inspiration to do this, so I will. This is in the perspective of Masamune.)

Chapter 1-The Horrible Start of the Apocalypse

My name's Masamune Kadoya, and I'm the number 1 Blader in the world, but that doesn't matter anymore. Everyone's lives were ruined, and we don't know why, but the WBBA aim to find out. I will help them in anyway. This is how it all started.

Flashback-

"This is great" King said, "These are the best burgers ever!" "I know" I said, "Japanese burgers are the best in the world." "I should have moved to Japan for food a long time ago" King said. "Next up on our hunt for exotic foods is China" I said, "I'm sure that Team Wang Hu Zhong won't mind introducing us to all our their great food!" "Hey Masamune" a voice said. "Hey Gingka" I said, "Long time, no see!" "Hey" Kenta said. "What's up" said King. "We decided to meet up with a couple of friends. We haven't made any contact for a while" Kenta said, "So we're gonna meet up!" "Cool" I said, "Can we join you?" "The more, the merrier" Gingka said. "My stomach" a person said. Everyone turned around. We saw a boy. He looked pale. The restaurant owner came. "Are you alright" the owner said. "It's not the food that's making me feel sick, if that's what you're wondering" the boy said. "Oh" the owner said, "Carry on." "Are you okay" I asked. "No" the boy said, "My mouth is burning. My feet are pale, and I have blue bumps all over my body." "I'm sorry" I said. "Don't worry" the boy said, "By the way, my name's Sakyo." "I'm Masamune" I said, "I hope you feel better soon!"

Everyone had met a few blocks away. It was me, King, Gingka, Madoka, Yu, Kyoya, and Benkei. "Long time, no see" Benkei said. "Hmph" said Kyoya, "I only came here to challenge Gingka!" Everyone laughed. "Same old Yoyo" Yu said. "Stop calling me that" snapped Kyoya. We decided to go to the WBBA. There, we had a reunion party.

We had so much fun, until...

We heard a hard knock on the door. Ryo went to the door. Tsubasa walked in. "Hey Tsubasa" Gingka said, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" "Guys, turn on the tv" Tsubasa said. We all looked at him like he was crazy. Hikaru turned on the tv. "Everyone" the reporter said, "The unreal has happened. A mysterious virus has spread, and you may not believe me, but zombies have come. The virus has turned everyone to zombies! Make that you don't make contact with any of the infected, or you'll become a zombie too!" Hikaru turned off the tv. "That can't be" I said. "It is" Hikaru said. She opened the window. We saw a horde of zombies wandering all over the place. "Guys" Ryo said, "We'll have to leave Japan, and take one of the copters to China." "We can't leave any remaining survivors in Japan" said Gingka, "It's not fair!" "Well" Ryo said, "We have a weapons vault." "What" I said. "We figured that one day, a problem would arise that couldn't be solved by Beyblades. That time has come" Ryo said, "We'll use those weapons to defend ourselves, while we go to the copter." "Where exactly is the copter" asked King. "On the other side of town" Hikaru said. "What" yelled everyone. "It's hopeless" Kenta said, "We're all gonna die!" "No we're not" Hikaru said, "We're gonna pull through. We can't be the only ones that survived. Now, you're gonna grow up, get your butts up, take a weapon, and come on!" "Remind me not to get on her bad side" I whispered. "Yeah" everyone said. "We don't have any guns" Ryo said, "But I'm sure bows and arrows and bats will do." "I call bow and arrow" Madoka said. Everyone enthusiastically picked their weapons. I got a bat, of course, so I could beat up some zombies. "Alright" said Hikaru, "We'll look for some survivors, and get on the copter. If we don't find any survivors on the way, we'll come back to look for them with some reinforcements." "Okay" everyone said. "We'll split into three groups. We'll split up and meet up at the copters. We'll each have a guide from the WBBA, which is only two guside" Ryo said, "It's Gingka, Madoka, and I; Masamune, King and Hikaru; Tsubasa, Yu, and a worker from the WBBA; Kyoya, Benkei, and another guide from the WBBA. If it gets too much for you to handle, then retreat, and send a flare. Each group only has one flare, so use it wisely. While going, look for food and any other resources that could be useful along the way." "Right" everyone said. Everyone ran out the building and split up.

"Hmph" King said, "Just a few hours ago, everything was still normal." "Yeah" I said. King and I had bats, and Hikaru took the bow and arrow. Who knew that she was good at archery. "Hey a supermarket" Hikaru said. We went through the automatic doors. King pushed the cart, while we looked for some food to salvage. "We can't take too much" Hikaru said, "We want to be able to run fast, just in case we get surrounded by zombies." I grabbed some spaghetti cans and put it in the cart. We heard a yell in the store. Quickly, we went to see who it was. It was Teru! "Teru" I said. The three zombies spotted me. They ran to me. I was in a bad situation. I couldn't take all three by myself. Luckily, Hikaru got her bow and arrow and shot two of the zombies' heads off. I could handle one zombie. It went to scratch me, but luckily I dodged. "Masamune" Hikaru said, "Don't let the zombies touch or scratch you!" "Okay" I said. I ran up behind the zombie and hit it's head off. "Thanks so much" Teru said, running to hug Hikaru. "Stop" she said, "We don't know if the zombies infected you." Teru stopped in his tracks. Hikaru got out a scanner. She scanned Teru. "Okay, you're good" Hikaru said. "What was that" King asked. "The WBBA came up with a device that can tell whether a person is infected or not. It wasn't originally meant to determine whether a person will turn into a zombie or not, but we'll improvise" Hikaru said. We walked out of the supermarket. Then, we saw a flare. "Oh no" Hikaru said, "We need to hurry!" We quickly ran to the location where the flare was shot. It was Ryo, Gingka, and Madoka. They were surrounded by what seemed like 20 zombies. Madoka was out of arrows. "Madoka" yelled Hikaru. Madoka turned to see us standing on a rooftop. Hikaru shot three arrows at the zombies. She decapitated three zombies. Then, I saw some more arrows hit the zombies. I turned to see Tsubasa knocking the heads off of zombies. Thanks to them, all the zombies were taken care of.

"We finally made it to the copter" Ryo said. We had met up with everyone. We got in the helicopter and I watched as we lifted on the ground.

End Flashback-

Now, we're in the present. We were heading to China. Teru happened to be the only survivor that we had found. I knew that Team Wang Hu Zhong most likely survived. I vow that I will find out who did this and make them pay. I will fix this, no matter what I must do!

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter. It may seem random to you guys, but it's really not. I hope you enjoy it. Please write all of your reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N This is Chapter 2 of The Apocalypse! 0.0)

Chapter 2-The Great Beylin Falls

My name is Masamune Kadoya, and I have survived the first three days of the apocalypse. We have just landed in China. We are heading to the Beylin Temple. The WBBA workers have left in the helicopter to scan the area. It's King, Gingka, Madoka, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Benkei, Teru, Kyoya, Yu, Ryo, Kenta, and I. We hope to find Wang Hu Zhong in China. After that, we plan to meet up with Nile, Demure, and Dynamis in Africa.

"I'm tired" Yu said. "Stop complaining" snapped Kyoya, "We're all tired!" "Well, you don't have to be so rude" Yu replied. "Will both of you be quiet" King yelled. "Huh" said Yu, "What makes you so special?" "I'm the calmest in this bunch" King said, "I'm the king of calm." "King, king, king" Kyoya said, "That's all I ever hear out of your big mouth!" "At least my mouth talks with people. You're the lone lion" King said, "You always have that tough guy look, but in the end, you're just some average guy with a good game face on." "Hey, don't pick on Kyoya" said Benkei. "Be quiet, Benkei" Kyoya said. Benkei stopped talking. "You're just gonna take that" King said, "He treats you like trash, but yet you look up to him like he's some hero. He's nobody. I'm the best role model here!" "King, try to be reasonable" I said. "Stay out of this" King said, "Don't start something that you don't want to finish!" "I'll finish you off in a second" I said. Sometimes, King could just be so annoying. "Try it, Clown Boy" King said. Now, I was furious. I tackled King to the ground. We were tumbling on the ground. "EVERYONE STOP" yelled Madoka. Everyone listened. I pushed King off of me. "We're all just very grumpy and surprised about what's happening now" Madoka said, "But we're not really gonna break apart over some zombies. Are we?" "No" I said. "I'll stop complaining" Yu said.

We were walking up the hill to Beylin Temple. We finally made it to the gates of the great Beylin Temple. Two Beylin guards jumped up and blocked the way. "Who goes" they said. "Don't worry" said Dashan, "They can come in." The gates opened. "Dashan" Gingka said. I found it no surprise that the people of Beylin Temple survived. "Can we stay here for a while" asked Madoka, "Don't worry. None of us have been infected. We checked." Dashan led everyone into the Temple. "Nothing has changed" Yu said. "Hold it" Chi yun said. "Hey Chi yun" I said. "Before you pass" Chi yun said, "You must go through vigorous training." "Huh" everyone said. "In order to be fully prepared for the apocalypse, you must have training" Chi yun said, "You will start off with sticks and progress as you go along." "Can we eat first" Madoka said, "We ran out of food a day ago." "Hmph" Chi yun said, "If you couldn't find food for days, and you were attacked by zombies, you couldn't even defend yourselves! You may eat if you like, but if you want the better training, you'll stay and take the hunger." Almost everyone left. It was Gingka, King, Kenta, Kyoya, and I. "Hmph" Chi yun said, "You five have a better chance of surviving than the others in your group. You will train for two hours straight before you eat. If you give up before the two hours are up, your chances of survival will surely drop. Training starts at this time once a day!" "Right" Gingka said.

We had all started off with sticks. We were doing quick one hit stick attacks on some wooden dummies. "I don't have time for this" Kyoya said, "If you want some real training, then come with me!" "Kyoya" Benkei yelled, "I'll come with you!" Now, it was King, Gingka, Kenta and I. We did some more stick hits, before moving on to defense. We practiced blocking attacks with sticks. Halfway through the training, Kenta gave up. "I'm sorry guys" he said, "The burden's too much." A half an hour later, we all gave up.

We went to the food area. We ate like kings.

Then, we heard a voice. "Meeting at the main plaza" the guy said, "Meeting at the main plaza!" We went to the main plaza to see Chao Xin and Mei Mei. "Everyone" Chao Xin said, "We will send out five people to search for supplies in China." I raised my hand up high. "It's decided that 5 of our Beylin students will go" Chao Xin said.

Those five Beylin students came back with a week's worth of food. "Amazing" Masamune said.

3 hrs later-

We were all talking in the main plaza, when someone yelled, "Zombie!" "What" Dashan said. We looked to the left, and we saw zombies alright. Everyone panicked and scattered. "Aaah" I said, "If everyone runs, they'll just get infected by the zombies, or eaten." I grabbed my bat and ran towards the zombies. I took one's head off. "Yes" I said, but I didn't realize the zombie behind me. That's what Hikaru was for. She hit it's head off with an arrow. "Thanks Hikaru" I said. King and Gingka ran ahead of me. "I'm the king of killing zombies" King said. "Hey, wait up" I yelled. King swung his bat at a zombie. The zombie grabbed his bat and took it from him. "Aaah" King said. A rock hit the zombie in it's head. I turned around and saw Benkei holding a bunch of rocks. I saw a little girl run out of Beylin Temple. Quickly, I pursued the little girl. I admit that it was pretty dumb to go hunting for zombies all by myself, but I had to get the girl. I ran a little further and saw a spear lying on the ground. I dropped the bat, and picked up the spear. "This is what I call a major upgrade" I said to myself. I heard the little girl scream some more. I followed her voice into a town. I saw the girl standing in the middle of the street. She was looking at the skeleton of someone who had been eaten by the zombies. "I'm scared" the little girl said. "Don't worry" I said, "I'll take you to people who can help me protect you." Then, the girl looked hypnotized. "What's wrong" I asked. She pointed behind me. I turned around to see five zombies running fast after me. I picked up the little girl and ran. I turned a corner. I kept on running, until I hit a dead end. The zombies had trapped us. "Are we going to make it" the little girl asked. I couldn't assure her that we would. I couldn't take all five by myself, but then a miracle happened. I saw King knock a zombie's head off with a bat. While the zombies payed attention to King, I threw the spear and hit one of their heads. Two down, five to go. King knocked off another zombie's head, and Mei Mei hit the last two with arrows. Boy, was I glad for that. "Where did you go" asked Mei Mei. "I went to save this little girl" I said. "Well, the copter's here, let's go" Mei Mei said. The copter landed on the ground. We flew into the air. I looked at Beylin Temple in the distance. Beylin Temple had fallen.

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 2.)


End file.
